Once Upon A Mage
by Edlinal
Summary: Without a place to live after Cross raided/mutilated his humble adobe, Allen is forced into a journey with unexpected mysteries! Yullen. Fantasy/Medieval themed.
1. Chapter 1

Fortifying one's nonessential delusion with the threads of reality would only bring harm to the love ones observing idly by.

A great tale was passed to assess the truth to the above statement that was made up on a whim. It's allowed, non?

Buried between tall luminous Oaks and Pines had a snug cozy cottage surrounded by nature's life and a soft streaming river.

There, a charming young lad was beginning to stir from the stray strand of light that found its hideous way through the wavering glass.

His crystal clear orbs awoke with a start and grew dark as he regained blurred memories.

'Argg! That swindling bastard!' A gloved fist crushed the floorboard as he groggily curled to a sitting position with an arm over his eyes.

He rested for a few until the sounds of denial chocked out of the poor boy. He was afraid of the carnage that might surround him. True yet, the small shelter he called home was in desperate need of refurbishing and dusting.

A stray mutter of intelligent curses left him as he reluctantly tried to savage whatever he could to restore his beloved house.

The young man had a slim build with distinguished white locks and a look to kill. Whichever way you'd like to interpret it.

He glared in distaste upon a cracked mirror to his ruined dress shirt and the red stains around the side of his bangs.

The bastard whom he had called his mentor had raided his home the previous night, and demanded booze and a release from his debt to the younger, much to the lad's chagrin.

His mentor was what one would call a frivolous womanizer but was more widely known as the Great Sorcerer in all the lands.( Although he is technically a mage) His long red hair and quirky half mask were his most distinct features. His name was Cross Marian or otherwise known as 'That swindling Bastard'.

Despite all that, his pupil, our protagonist, hardly ever used sorcery to avoid being found after he ran from the prick two years ago. If his mentor was to live in our time, his actions would've alerted the Child Welfare Dept countless of times with unruly upbringing and forced labour. Once, he had to get him the tooth of a dragon so that Cross could show it off to his lady friends for certain favours.

'Ah.. There you are!' The young lad exclaimed when he found the small box he was looking for in the basement. It wasn't too big and could fit into one's palm. The box was made from Mahogany and was carved expertly with the seal of a double headed dragon. The mark of a hunter. The young male had hid a precious potion in it that upon contact would heal all damage received, that includes household products and houses such as small destroyed cottages in case of encounter with a certain red head. Yes.

Slowly, he creaked open the box in anticipation for a viscous navy liquid.

Much to his horror, he was met with a sea of crushing bills that rushed out and flooded his home.

'I can't believe it! He bloody enchanted it!' He was exasperated and very very distressed, and- Wait..Holy! Those were his mentor's DEBT. He began to cruse but-

'Umph!' A small golden snitch head butted him and coughed out a note with his mentor's seal, a red lion.

[To the brat that lives here,

You better pick up the slack and finally pay off that debt. Also take care of Tim.

PS, Use some sorcery, you reek of that stuff

PPS, You should get a new place, this one's not usable. Get better booze next time.

PPPS, Get a job. ]

Nevertheless, the note was burned.

Tim, the snitch nestled itself between its new caretaker's white locks and chew on them to quell its boredom. It haven't seen the boy in a while and was thoroughly enjoying his pain. The sadistic little thing.

And so, he took a glance at his home and the debts it was buried under and sighed. Although it pained him to do so, he HAD to get a new place. The debt collectors were after him AGAIN.

After he changed and gathered his essentials in a sack, he decided to stay at the nearby village a few miles from there.

'C'mon Tim, let's get going.' To which the snitch hovered from its resting place and did a loop in mid air.

XX

By evening the pair reached the bustling village, just as orbs of light began to illuminate. It was a gorgeous ceremony. One that breathes the life of every village. It starts from individual specks from each household that gradually glow brighter and brighter as they float into the air space above that gently swirled and conjoined to a powerful disk of light. That resonated to the soul of the village. In a final burst of strength, the orbs exploded and fell gently through the darkened sky to their respective posts.

'Beautiful isn't it, Tim?' He whispered in awe. It had been a while since he saw one of those. It reminded him of the journeys he'd went with his late adoptive father, Mana D. Walker. Mana always brought him up on the hillside to watch the display. With a tight grip, the duo continued into the village.

There were small stalls that lined the streets with ornaments and decorations. Everyone seemed to be in an exceptional seemed to be a festival going on. For what occasion however?

He voiced his thoughts to the innkeeper of the Green Inn.

'It's the village's annual festival! And to thank the travelers 'ere that got rid of the pesky ghouls!'

'Ghouls?'

'Haven't heard of 'em? They're the man-eating monsters.'

'Ah, I've heard of them but Ghouls weren't supposed to be able to tread through these plains, or so I've heard.' He quirked an eyebrow in thought. That's right, the entire region is protected by the national enchantment spell. Was it an illusion perhaps?

'They used ta', but there'd been an outbreak lately. Hah! The village was so sullen just the week before! It's thanks those clergymen over 'ere!' With a great thunderous laugh the owner showed the general direction of a small group clad in black and red who were enjoying their meal.

'Oh?'

His eyes widened in slight surprise. That changes a few things. He'd expect his mentor to be the village's saviour in accordance to his unappealing arrival, but this was of higher aspects of urgency.

'They certainly do seem of a capable caliber.' The lad stated while keeping an eye on the rowdy group, or mostly on a particular individual.

'You have a good eye there, they cleaned up ta' place within a day! You're lucky, traveler! Why're ya passin through these woods anyway?'

'Travelling.'

'Sure ya are!' The innkeeper gave a knowing grin.

'I dearly apologize sir, I'm afraid I'll retire to my room.' He got up and left before the innkeeper managed to slip in another cheeky comment. The village is indeed an infamous stop for many who wanted to visit the infamous red light district a few towns over. So, the implication of him indulging in such affairs were sickening.

'Tim, scout the area.' He whispered once he entered his room. Ghouls were an uncommon sight, but for sighting of them and a dispatch of clergy from central meant that the terror the country would face is beyond fearsome.

The barrier might be weakened.

xx

'Sir Kanda?' The finder asked worriedly over his dazed companion.

'Tch.' The ravenhead stood up gruffly and walked out of the room.

'There's a little bug here.' He muttered, which left the finder confused. It was close to winter, there shouldn't be any.

XX

Alright, that's the first chapter!

I'm winging the info about mystic creatures by-the-way

Hope that this story was at least a wee bit interesting! ^^''


	2. Chapter 2

'Find anything, Tim?' Allen brushed through a thick bush into a glossy clearing that had a lone well at it's centre.

'There it is.' After patting down his shirt for nasty lodged twigs, he strode over to the ancient structure to inspect it.

'Curious, it's only ten feet deep.' There were also harsh markings by the opening and a few crisps surfaces. Allen felt the well under his fingers, tracing over the crevices and dents.

'Umoff!' A sudden gust threw him off his feet to a few metres away.

'Heh, so that's where you guys were.' Allen rubbed his aching side, that was too careless. He'd found himself trapped by a herd of purple ghouls. An unusually high levelled one.

The creatures snarled at him and treaded closer and closer until one decided to charge prompting the others.

'You'd have to do a little more than that!' Allen held his ground with crown clown and pushed them all back in a single circular swipe.

Allen was now clad in a mystical crystal like cape and his right brandished a huge out of proportioned longsword.

He returned to a battle-ready stance and assessed his situation. There were only a dozen of them, and the well was just behind the oddly larger one. Great.

'Haaah!' He leaped and sliced it cleanly in half while he summersaulted next to the well, and began a chant. Through it all, he skilfully cut down all those who continued to battle him. Although, the species were highly notorious, Allen finished them off with ease.

' -banish thy soul to whence thy came!' A great strong light seemed to emanate from the teen and enveloped the entire forest with a great resonance.

The creatures froze on their spot and vanished with the fading light. Relieved, he stretched and sat on the plains. Leaving a sigh.

'Now that's done f-'

'Fucking idiot!' A stray shout pierced through the night along with a flash of silver.

Startled, the albino narrowly leaped away only to find a few...hundred more ghouls resurfacing from the old well. He didn't expect _that_ much. Shit. Along with another particular individual.

'What the heck!? You almost decapitated me!' Allen screeched at the stranger in black.

' _Saved_ you. They were fucking born here, shithead!' A certain ravenhead fumed and was effectively eradicating them at an incredible speed.

Allen ducked from a swipe by the side and sliced the following ghoul. 'You don't have to state the obvious, Jerk!'

Kanda tch'ed and muttered angrily, 'Great, he's stupid and suicidal.'

'I can bloody hear that!' Allen retorted in fury, and he didn't even know the guy! At least he had a plan! No one had made him this angry since Cross! That's saying a lot. Wait, maybe slightly less than Cross. Yea, _slightly._

The mage then chanted another incantation, this one to enclose the space around the field.

Kanda seemed to catch on what the albino was doing and slaughtered all who tried to escape the barrier. This was going to be a death ring.

And so the night drone on till the two mutilated every last one of the species.

'This..this should be fine..' Allen breathed, the scent of death would evade others of the kind to breed.

'Tsk.' A faint huff and the barrier was deactivated.

'Never thought that ''the capable travellers who killed off the ghouls'' had this many left behind huh?' Allen started on a light snarky tone.

'Shut up. If you'd known, that town you were in doesn't exist anymore.'

Allen blinked confused.

'Dark magic and remnants of souls.' Was the soft reply. That'd meant it was built on the foundation of lingering memories.

'Oh..' He solemnly restore his left arm with his blade.

'How about you then? Need me to send you off?' Allen joked.

'Tsk. Baka moyashi.' Kanda gathered his stuff and went towards the village, fading through the trees. All was quiet for a while until dawn sparked with the faint howl of the forest.

'I screwed up a bit huh, Tim?' The teen chuckled and slowly stood up and followed the elder.

'Wait, what's a moyahsee?' Allen wondered aloud.

The village was no more than a barren land when the two re-entered it.

'Sir Kanda! The village and everyone just disappeared!' A finder appeared to voice his concerns. He appeared rushed and bore their belongings.

'Idiot..' The raven brushed off the worried finder and continued back to the general direction of the Inn. It wasn't as if Allen was about to stalk him, but he did left his stuff there.

What's left of the inn was a makeshift grave with a single wilted rose on it. Kanda crouched down to read it, silently while Allen managed a peak from behind.

[To all love ones and travellers

Here lies the proud people of the land

Shed no tears for we will be at peace when the saviours pass. ]

Below a slight crevice at the end were vanishing lines, one of thanks.

[Thank you, Travellers]

Behind it however laid Allen's belongings neatly packed and ready to go.

'Stupid old man..' Kanda then got up and curtly walked away, something he'd been doing often.

XX

'Caught another one?' A cheerful lady stated and brought out the payment for his bags of gold.

Allen just smiled sheepishly. It's been a while since he started his job as an adventurer and needless to say, he'd been doing wonderfully. The money was good but of course, he'd never skip out on easier wages-gambling. It was more of something to pass the time.

That and the growing tensions in the hunting forest had been worrisome. Higher variety of ghouls, evil gnomes and other continent spirits have wondered over there. Being an adventurer allows him to scout areas with a liable permit and it was easier to get around.

Two weeks had passed since he parted ways with the strange raven. They never did introduce themselves, did they? For some reason, he can't seem to get that stranger out of his head. There was something about that man. Aside his infuriating temper that is. That's one of his distinct character traits for the story, so the author can't really do anything about it.

'I suppose, I'll get lunch then.' He said to no one in particular and strolled the beautiful streets until he reached a lovely little diner.

''Orderly Good Diner''

It was a lovely place with vas of flowers and small plants lined the windows and counter. The furniture were made from polished oak wood and had brilliant carvings. Allen however strode over to a particular friendly individual.

'Hey, Jerry!' Allen called out to the pink chef with braids. He was a charismatic and a rather ...odd fellow.

'Ah.. Allen, dear! What would you like today?' The chef practically squealed upon his entrance.

'Some Chicken Stew, 2 bowls of Bimbimbab, Ramen, Roti Canai, Nasi Lemak, French Onion Soup, Alfredo Fettuccini, Fish n' Chips, Fried rice, Dimsum, Poutine, Steak, Apple Pie and 8 Mitarashi Dango, please! '

"Right up! Oh, Kanda-kun, would you mind serving him tea?' That was a familiar name...

'Tch, it's the moyashi.' Came a growl from behind that send shivers down his spine.

'It's you!.' Allen was startled and turned to face the man behind him, he was in a tight fit waiter's uniform with a pot of tea in one exactly the image he'd expect. Allen compelled himself not to out right laugh but he was having a real hard time.

'Owww!' Something hard and hot collided on his forehead. 'What was that for!?' Okay, he was in the wrong, but still..

'For being a Moyashi' was the reply.

'What's a 'Moyahsee' anyway?' Allen soothed his sore head with his palm. The question was bugging him for a while now.

To which Kanda just gave a gloating smirk.

'Why're you here anyway? I thought you were a clergy?' He'd visit the restaurant regularly too, and haven't seen hide nor hair of him.

'And I thought you were a third rate mage.' Was the retort.

'Kanda-kun, it's not nice to bother the customers. Kanda's new here because of a little mishap at the guild.' Jerry interjected, as he placed Allen's order on the counter.

'Guild..?''

'This restaurant is run by the Black Order Guild. Kanda accidentally destroyed a few too many items and he's here to pay back his debt.'

'Tch'

'Couldn't he just pay back in cash?' Allen wondered, Kanda doesn't seemed like the type who'd be making less in his line of business?

'Just think of it as a little punishment' A sudden voice add, it was a tall tan Portuguese. 'Been a while, boy.'

'Tyki!' Allen said in bewilderment, he'd never expect to meet him there. Come to think of it, haven't begun his meal.. Ah.. the pain of starvation, but it'd only be polite to have a decent conversation first. He thought as Tyki ordered a latte.

'What happened to you?' Tyki was bandaged up in a few places.

'Protected a love one from a certain homicidal demon.' He shuddered in the harmful memories of keeping Kanda away from his bunny-boy after said bunny angered the raven. Somehow, Allen got the picture of what happened.

'Huh..' Tyki was Allen's victim er..friend from his gambling tendencies. He was the only one who actually continued to get ripped off play with Allen after losing dreadfully.

'Oh, by the way, seeing as you are an adventurer now, why don't you join us on our next expedition? The profits would be shared of course.'

'Whewre tweo?' Allen began munching on his food.

'The dark woods, and I believe there lay a certain something which you were looking for..' His voice lowered to a whisper. This caught Allen's attention.

'Reawlliey noww?' Allen was still eating and hey, what happened to the rest of the food?

'East Gate 5 before dawn tomorrow.' Tyki got up from his seat next to the albino.

'Well, I must be going now, see you soon boy' And off he went.

xx

The low setting moon bathed the plains in its essence, causing it to glow back into a spectacular sight. A certain Portugease was humming a low tune as he strode towards his destination.

'That's a peculiar sight.' Tyki commented to the male in black. 'I never knew you were interested in group expeditions..'

'Fuck off, mole bastard.' In all honesty, Kanda wasn't sure what compelled him to join, it was just this odd nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

'Would I be wrong to assume that it's because of a certain white haired individual?' Tyki smirked, he enjoyed teasing the samurai whenever he could.

'Tch.' A glare was sent his way.

'Hey, hey. This was supposed to be a fun occasion. Don't get your panties in a twist.' Kanda growled at the comment. He never did like the Noah bastard. Always butting into others' business.

A twig snapped which alerted the two.

'Oh, there they are.'

XX

In case you're curious, the whole setting is coming out spontaneously, so there might be some odd bits.

And the spaces and line break I left keep disapearing after I saved it. So, I settled with 'X's I never noticed that before.

Hope it was a bit enjoyable and readable.


End file.
